


(Love to Troll) I Do

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: tbh i think a anakin / ahsoka thing would be hella for the ahsoka day {it doesnt even need to be shippy it can just be brotp}</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love to Troll) I Do

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Anakin shook his head, his hair all the more unkempt for it. “I am not going to fake marry Snips.”

Ahsoka kicked her legs back and forth from her seat on the rickety table, one of the only pieces of furniture in the rented room. Their transport would have been more comfortable but they needed to be in town.

“Why?” Ahsoka asked, resisting a grin with a very good play at offense. “Am I not good enough to be your fake wife, Master?”

“Of course that’s not what I’m saying!”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and Ahsoka almost felt sorry. Almost. Giving her master a hard time was worth Obi-Wan’s headache. The man shook his head then brushed away a not-so-imaginary fleck of dust from his tunic before glancing up at Anakin.

“That’s certainly what it sounds like you’re saying,” Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka beamed on the inside. Hassling Anakin was always better when Obi-Wan helped. Anakin growled. Obi-Wan was the picture of unimpressed with his little show of alpha male. Ahsoka sniffed and turned her head away.

“Maybe you should play house with Rex instead, if I’m so terrible.”

“Hey now, don’t bring me into this,” Rex grumbled, leaning against the wall, dressed in civilian clothes and uncomfortable for it.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “It seems Ahsoka is the only one that will have you, Anakin.”

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Ahsoka was struck by brilliant, hilarious idea.

“Well,” she said as blasé as she could manage, “what about you, Master Obi-Wan?”

Her masters looked at her, eyebrows high and eyes wide. She almost cackled.

“What about me?”

“You could marry master,” she smiled sweetly.

The two men glanced at each other then back to Ahsoka. Was that a faint blush hiding under Obi-Wan’s beard? Anakin grumbled but the tetchiness subsided.

“I guess,” he started. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she could practically hear Rex’s raised brows. What? Ohoho, there was a story there that she just had to hear. Mischief crept into her master’s demeanor.

“And maybe this time the ceremony won’t be a disaster.”

Obi-Wan side-looked at him with an arched brow.

“With you? I fail to see how that is an option.”

Ahsoka grinned. Best. Mission. Ever.


End file.
